


getaway

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Wish Fulfillment, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Nancy and Ned take advantage of a summer trip to reconnect.





	

Nancy Drew stood and stretched. "That was fantastic, Hannah."

Hannah beamed at her. "It's a pleasure to be appreciated," she told Nancy. "Here, I'll grab the plates. I was already loading the dishwasher."

Despite Hannah's protests, Nancy helped clear the table, sweeping her long reddish-gold hair out of her face as she yawned. She was still wearing the tank top and plaid flannel pants she had worn to bed. On the other side of the French doors leading to the backyard, the day had dawned clear and bright, and blustery. Tree limbs swayed in the spring breeze.

"Maybe you need to go back to bed."

Nancy shook her head. "I'm helping out at the rec center today, and I need to get going. I might need some more coffee, though..."

"It'll be ready once you're dressed."

Nancy went back upstairs and spotted her still-charging cell phone's screen fading to black. She woke it up and saw a message from Ned.

_Call me when you can, babe._

Nancy raised her eyebrows with a smile as she pushed her pajama pants down, then perched at the edge of the bed. She raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

When she heard her boyfriend's deep, warm voice, her smile became a grin. "Hi handsome."

"Hey, beautiful. Do you have plans for the weekend?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow. Ned was going camping with two of his buddies from Emerson, and George had been trying to convince Nancy to help her coach tennis at a youth sports camp for most of Saturday. "Kind of, but not anything set in stone," she admitted. "Why? You guys coming back early so we can catch a movie and get some quality time in, Nickerson?"

"Something like that," he said, and made a frustrated noise. "Roman's car broke down and this was the only weekend his cousin could get to it. And Johnny's girlfriend got tickets to something... anyway. So, I was wondering... if you might want us to get in some quality time this weekend, just the two of us?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"That we take the camper and go on the trip. I've already paid the deposit at the place. Do you... do you think you might want to do that?"

Nancy's heart beat faster at what he wasn't quite saying. A weekend alone with her boyfriend... it sounded like heaven. "I'll make it work," she said. "I mean, it's not quite as romantic as if you had planned it this way from the start..." she teased him.

"Who says I didn't," Ned murmured, and she could hear that he was smiling.

\--

Nancy packed a bag: a couple of swimsuits, sunscreen and trail mix, clothes suitable for hiking, and a few other special things. It never hurt to be prepared, and just in case, she packed a lightweight black dress and a pair of flat sandals. Maybe Ned might want to stop for a romantic dinner on the way back.

The camper belonged to a friend of Ned's father, and when he parked at the curb in front of Nancy's father's house, Nancy stifled a laugh. The camper was a few years old, and the scene airbrushed on the back looked incredibly cheesy, but at least it meant they wouldn't be sleeping on hard-packed dirt or a soaked tent floor. Staying at a campsite even meant running water. It would feel positively luxurious in comparison to camping in a tent.

Ned climbed out and swept Nancy up into his arms, and she was laughing in delight. "I've missed you," he told her, burying his face against her neck and kissing her skin, and she shivered happily. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi handsome," she murmured with a grin. "Ready to get going?"

She had missed him terribly. She had come to Emerson for the last dance of the year, and then Ned had been busy studying for finals and finishing up his end-of-semester projects. Now the summer stretched out before them, full of infinite opportunity, and they were getting away together. It was perfect.

He grinned as she toyed with his hair. "I've been ready," he murmured. "I've been ready since the last night you spent in my bed." Then his expression turned serious, and he glanced toward Nancy's house. "Your dad's not home, is he?"

"Even if he were, he can't hear you from here," she pointed out with a slow smile. "He's at the office."

Ned sighed in relief. "All right. Let's get going." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss that started sweet, but left her breathless. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said with a grin before they parted.

They were heading to Melrose Lake; it wasn't too far from Moon Lake. Ned had loaded a mix into the CD player and they sang along, laughing at each other and at the songs. Nancy wondered if they just weren't going to talk about the forecast, or the distant threat of the darkening clouds on the horizon. The weather report was most of the reason she hadn't agreed to help George at the tennis camp over the weekend, after all.

The sky steadily darkened with each mile Ned drove, and a few drops struck the windshield as they dashed into a grocery store on the way to the lake, picking up supplies, hot dogs and marshmallows, graham crackers and candy bars and potato chips.

The storm began in earnest as they pulled into the camp and Ned headed toward the RV hookups. When he glanced over at her, she gave him a smile.

"At least we didn't have any plans for a moonlight swim."

"Although at least by then the rain might be over..."

Nancy shivered. "And I'm sure the lake is freezing, this early in the season." She had to talk more loudly for Ned to hear her over the rain pounding against the camper.

"You saying I couldn't warm you up again, Drew?" He grinned and she swatted at him, but she was smiling too.

They ate dinner in companionable relative silence, with the rain still pouring outside, streaming in rivulets over the windows. Ned's mother had packed a picnic basket of goodies for him to take on his trip, and Nancy had always loved her desserts. They followed their simple meal of chicken salad sandwiches on croissants and potato chips with coconut almond brownies that had Ned licking his fingertips.

She was glad all over again that she and Ned weren't in a drenched tent. She had been camping in such miserable conditions before, and she would hardly call it romantic. Except that she had seen Ned in a drenched white t-shirt a few times, and that... was definitely more than romantic.

"Nan?"

She brought her chin up, feeling a sudden blush rise in her cheeks. "Hmm?"

"You seemed to be a million miles away." He tilted his head. "You weren't in the middle of some case when I called, were you? You wouldn't have come along..."

She smiled. "No. I would have asked you to help me finish it before we left, anyway." She reached for his hand. "Thanks for inviting me."

He grinned. "Turn down a perfect opportunity to see so much of you? Baby, you have no idea how much I've missed you these past few weeks..."

"I can guess," she murmured, but she let him draw her onto his lap. Her gaze searched the familiar features she loved so much: his sweet dark eyes, fringed in lashes so long she was jealous of them, now darkened even more with desire for her. High cheekbones, and a chiseled, strong jaw that made a thrill go down her spine when he clenched it. Soft, generous lips, a perfect nose...

She traced her thumb over one dark eyebrow, down to his earlobe, and let out a soft whimper when he drew her face down to his for a kiss. She could feel the beginning of stubble against the heel of her hand as she cupped his cheek, and Ned smoothly wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingertips stroking the small of her back, the strip of bare flesh between her jeans and t-shirt.

She shivered, her tongue sliding against his as she pulled back just enough, touching the tip of her nose to his. "Is there a bed on this airbrushed monstrosity?"

Ned let out a loud laugh, and she grinned too, her eyes sparkling. "I thought all girls loved pastel unicorns," he teased her. "And yeah, of course. Surely you aren't feeling tired yet...?"

"Tired of wearing all these clothes," she returned, and Ned laughed again.

They took their turns brushing their teeth at the tiny bathroom sink, and Nancy went around to all the tiny windows, making sure curtains and blinds were hiding them from curious neighbors, even though the rain was obscuring everything. Ned had pulled aside a curtain to reveal a queen-sized bed tucked into the back corner, and she had to laugh.

"Surely you and the guys weren't gonna share this."

"Noooo. There's a bunk over the cab, and another one in the pull-out."

Nancy crawled onto the bed to pull the curtains over the tiny windows in the "bedroom," and glanced back over her shoulder when she heard the bed frame creak as Ned climbed in too. "I'm just..."

"Mmm-hmm," Ned said, when she trailed off. "Just looking incredibly sexy in those jeans. Here..."

She had just yanked the last curtain into place when Ned caught the hem of her top in his hands and began to push it up. He brushed against her breasts as he pulled it over her head, and Nancy let out a long breath that was almost a moan.

" _Ned_..."

"Mmm-hmm," he agreed. He moved behind her, sliding his knees between hers, bringing his large hands up to cup her breasts through her bra, and her head lolled as he traced the edges of the cups with his warm, firm fingertips. He gave her breasts a gentle squeeze and she sighed.

Then, forcing herself to do it before she was completely under his spell, Nancy squirmed out of his arms and flipped onto her back, gazing up at him, her knees up and legs open. From the shift in his expression, she knew he liked it.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked him, in a soft, breathy voice.

"Anything," he promised.

It took less time to convince him than she had expected. As soon as he stepped out and closed the door, Nancy reached for the closure of her bra and whipped it off, then shimmied out of her jeans.

He only had to be out in the rain for a handful of seconds, but when he came back in, he was completely drenched--and the white undershirt he wore, at her request, had become almost transparent. It clung to him like a second skin, outlining the contour of every muscle. His jeans were wet; his dark hair sent rivulets of rain down his temples when he ran his fingers through it.

Nancy opened the towel she had hastily wrapped around herself as a kind of makeshift robe, took the two steps toward him and then jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. The shock of the wet, cold fabric against her naked body made her shiver; the feel of him growing aroused beneath the stiff fabric of his jeans made her flush with longing.

"Let me warm you up, baby," she murmured against his ear, pressing her bare breasts against his drenched undershirt.

Ned chuckled darkly, taking a few steps; his soaked shoes squelched against the carpet before he toed them off. "Tomorrow," he told her, cupping her bare ass and grinding himself against her for a few strokes, until she was gasping and reaching for his fly, "if it rains like this... you return the favor. White undershirt and no bra. Your hair wet and rippled up and so sexy..."

She finally succeeded in unfastening his fly, despite the obstacle of the wet fabric and the arousal that had left her hands trembling, just as he reached the bed and fell onto it with her, her legs spread wide, his cock hard and hot under wet boxers. "Deal," she gasped as he wriggled just free of his wet clothes, and she pulled his wet shirt over his head as she felt the tip of his erection brush between her thighs.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

He captured her mouth with his in a long, deep kiss, the cold rain practically sizzling at the heat between them, his large palms holding her hips so he could grind teasingly against her. Her cheeks burned, and she writhed under him, encouraging him, trying to push his pants further down with her toes.

As they teased and kissed and stroked each other, as he finally pulled his legs free of his wet jeans and socks and pushed up on the bed, his cock butting against her entrance, they were both warm with desire, shivering at the force of it. He kissed her deeply, claimed her, and she gasped at each swipe of his thumb, at the first weak clench and gush of arousal between her thighs.

Then Ned flipped onto his back, drawing her on top of him, nodding in encouragement as she pushed herself up on her knees and straddled him. With a moan of relief she sank down onto him, letting him fill her up so completely that she trembled, from her shoulder blades to the base of her spine. She closed her eyes, her head tipped back, as he stroked sensitive flesh again, as he reached up to tweak one hard-tipped nipple.

She rode him slowly at first, relearning him, relearning _this_ , marveling at how amazing it felt when his long, thick cock was sheathed inside her. She had been sore the first time they had made love, but now... now, it felt perfect.

He groaned, giving her an encouraging squeeze as she began to ride him faster. "That's it," he said. "Mmmm, you feel so fucking good..."

"So do you," she panted. That tension, that wonderful, awful tension was building inside her, and he chuckled when she reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips so she could suck his fingertips before she guided it down to her breast. The feel of slick saliva against his fondling fingertips made her almost lightheaded.

She had begun moaning loudly, riding him with jerky thrusts, when he began to guide her hips. She let him direct her, let him fuck her, gasping and shivering when his thumb glanced against the tender nub between her legs.

Then he rolled her onto her side, but not onto her back; he held her tight and she angled her hips, pressed her heels so she could thrust in time with him as they kept making love. He kissed her and kissed her, and she rubbed her nipples against his damp chest, stroking his back, the nape of his neck, his powerful shoulders.

When they came together, it was like nothing else; it left her trembling, gasping for breath, moaning his name. She slumped against the bed, powerless, her heart beating even louder than the rain.

After a long moment, Ned sighed and kissed her cheek. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Mmmmmmm." She turned her face and gave him a long, deep kiss, her spine arching as he cupped her breast again. He gave her still-hard nipple a gentle tweak as she pulled back. "Completely."

He smiled. "No panties tomorrow, either."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean when I go out in the rain, if there is any...?"

"Or, starting now..."

After a brief, intense tickle fight, during which they reversed positions half a dozen times, she was panting her breath back, sprawled on top of him, the trace of their joining slick against her thighs. "No panties, huh," she gasped out. "We'll have to bleach this place down like a crime scene before you can give it back."

Ned chuckled. "Definitely."

She moved to look into his eyes. "On one condition," she told him, her voice even and serious. "That you borrow this camper _at least_ a few more times this summer. And everyone else we invite mysteriously can't make it."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and the love and desire in his eyes took her breath away. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback! I appreciate it.


End file.
